


Cobwebs and Flies Come Out

by AlmostSilent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Derek and Stiles are the Same Age, M/M, Popular Derek, Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles' brother is a jerk, Stilinski Twins, but non-identical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostSilent/pseuds/AlmostSilent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has had his whole life to get used to the fact that Mikołaj, his non-identical twin brother, is just better than him. He’s also kind of a dick and loves rubbing Stiles’ face in how much better he is at everything. </p><p>Or, the one where Stiles has a twin, and a massive crush on Derek, these two things conspire to ruin his life, but maybe everything will work out for the best. Still, he has high school drama and a winter formal to get through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Say Things With Your Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from Twenty One Pilots' 'Lovely'.
> 
> Also, I see [Austin Butler](http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/the-carrie-diaries/images/8/8f/Austin_Butler.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20130115212042) as Miko, because I think he looks like he could theoretically be Linden Ashby's son, and we assume Stiles looks more like his mom and it makes sense in my head?
> 
> This fic has been sat almost-finished in my Google Drive for ages, but I finally finished it, so here it is.  
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own <3
> 
> (ETA: because of that whole ebooks-tree thing (information can be found [here](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Ebooks_Tree).) this is the official disclaimer that while I don't own the characters, I do own the work and I don't give permission for it to be posted anywhere else without my explicit permission. )

Stiles flops down in the seat across from Scott at their usual table in the cafeteria -empty, though they’re only missing Kira who’s home with a cold- with an almost inaudible sigh. But Scott knows, because Scott is an amazing friend, so his eyes quickly cut to the table where the lacrosse guys and their friends and girlfriends sit.

“What did Miko do now?” Scott asks with a baleful expression on his face. Stiles seriously loves his best friend.

“I’m pretty sure he’s gonna ask Derek to go to the Winter Formal,” Stiles shrugs, tries to play it off as no big deal, even though he knows Scott will be able to see the lie. “Think he’s gonna do it after school today.”

“No way Derek says yes,” Scott shakes his head, sounding completely certain about that. Stiles, however, is not convinced.

Sure, Derek is the star of the basketball team and totally gorgeous and funny and kind and smart and everyone likes him, but that just means he’d never date someone like Stiles. Miko, on the other hand...

“I know he’s my twin brother and all,” Stiles casts a quick glance over at where his brother is sat with the lacrosse team, “but he’s pretty much better than me in every way, looks, athleticism, natural charm. He’s just...he’s in Derek’s league and I’m not. That simple.”

He’s actually surprised that the words come out without a bitter edge, but only slightly. Stiles has had his whole life to get used to the fact that Mikołaj, his non-identical twin brother, is just better than him. He’s also kind of a dick and loves rubbing Stiles’ face in how much better he is at everything. 

It seems like everything Stiles has ever done, Miko had to then do better, just to prove he could. When Stiles and Scott mentioned they were going to try out for lacrosse this year, Miko immediately decided to tag along, he obviously made the team while Stiles and Scott did not. When Stiles finally admitted that he was actually gay, Miko decided that was the right time to come out as pansexual, which he seems to think makes him cooler or more exotic or something. As though there was some scale on how trendy a sexuality was.

So Stiles really, really regrets that Miko found out he was pretty much in love with Derek Hale, because of course Miko had a crush on him too. But unlike Stiles, Miko had decided to do something about it, meaning that Stiles had literally no chance at all. He never could compete with Miko for anything. Well, except for Scott maybe, but that had never been a competition.

“Look dude, I get that he’s your brother and everything,” Scott’s mouth twists showing how much he actually can’t stand Miko and how much it pains him that he and Stiles are related, “but you can’t let him get away with this man. He’s always putting you down and he’s wrong. You’re pretty much tied with Lydia Martin for smartest kid in the whole school and I mean, from a completely objective heterosexual point of view you’re way better looking than he is, so.”

Stiles can’t help but laugh at the careless shrug Scott gives as he says that, it’s one of the reasons they’re such good friends. That and the fact that Scott’s one of the only people in the history of ever that likes Stiles more than his brother.

“You’re the best friend a guy could ask for, you know that?” Stiles says with as much sincerity as he can, causing Scott to beam at him like a puppy. “I still think Derek’s going to say yes to Miko. But, if he doesn’t then...then I’m going to ask him,” his voice comes out confident and decisive and Scott lights up like someone just told him he won the lottery. Secretly Stiles knows that it won’t matter, because there’s no way Derek Hale is going to say no to Miko.

 

\--------

 

“He said yes,” Miko says that night, leaning against the kitchen counter while Stiles cooks dinner. He says it so casually like it doesn’t even matter, like it’s not a big deal. Stiles kind of wants to strangle him.

“That’s great bro, I knew he would,” Stiles smiles. He knows it doesn’t even look fake, he’s kind of perfected the art.

“Well, obviously,” Miko retorts, rolling his eyes. “Let me know when the food’s done, Lydia wanted me to Skype her about what I’m wearing to the dance.” Miko’s only just disappeared out the door when his head ducks back in, “If you were planning on going I could ask Lydia for some advice about how to find something that doesn’t make you look half-dead?”

The way he asks the question is sincere and Stiles wonders if he even realises how insulting he can be. It’s actually really hard to tell, and Stiles isn’t even sure which would be worse.

“Nah, I think I’m probably just gonna stay home and watch movies instead,” Stiles shrugs.

“That’s probably for the best,” Miko nods before disappearing up the stairs to his room.

After Stiles and Miko have eaten Stiles takes a container of food down to his dad at the station, because he knows if he doesn’t the Sheriff will use it as an excuse to get greasy take out. Miko thinks he’s being obsessive and weird about their dad’s health, but after the doctor used words like _‘high cholesterol’_ and _‘risk of heart attack’_ Stiles realised he had to do whatever it took to make sure their dad stayed healthy. Which includes healthy, home-cooked food and making sure his dad took his pills and trying to keep undue stress out of his life. Because they already lost mom, losing their dad is not an option.

The Sheriff seemed grateful for the food, even if he did make a face at the steamed broccoli, he ate it it anyway and that’s all that matters. 

Teasing his dad and trying to catch glimpses of the case files on his desk is a welcome distraction from thinking about anything related to Derek Hale or the Winter Formal or soul destroying crushes. At least for a little while. Of course, as soon as he gets home and collapses into his desk chair, ready to get started on homework, Miko has to ruin everything.

“I hope you’re not upset about the whole Derek thing,” Miko’s leaning against the doorframe, his expression schooled into something resembling pity.

“Why would I be upset?”

“Because I know how you feel about him, duh. Why else do you think I went after him?” he shrugs his free shoulder, “and really, I can’t help it that everyone’s into me. Of course he wasn’t going to say no when I asked.”

“Wait,” Stiles pauses, trying to wrap his head around everything, “you seriously only asked him because of...you know, how I feel,” he can’t help the traitorous blush he knows is blotching unattractively on his face. It’s partly anger, but there’s definitely more than a little humiliation in there too.

“Well, I mean, not _just_ because of that, he’s hot or whatever. And he’s one of, if not the most popular and well-liked guys in school. It’ll be good for me to be seen at the dance with him, I can’t take anyone who’s ya know, lower than me on the food chain. That would just be embarrassing,” and he says it so seriously, like he actually believes the bullshit pouring out of his mouth. The worst part, Stiles thinks, is that he actually, truly does. 

Stiles wants to scream and throw things and tell his brother what a horrible person he can be sometimes, how selfish and hurtful he is. He kind of wants to punch his twin in the face. But he remembers his mother’s words from when they were young and Miko would tease him or be mean to him. 

“ _Kochanie,_ ” she would say, “ _do not think your brother doesn’t love you. He does, very much. But you know that when you were born you were very weak and we were so worried, and sometimes we still are. Your brother misunderstands this, he thinks we love you more, so he fights you. But I will always love you equally, my beautiful boys._ ”

It’s maybe not a valid excuse anymore, maybe it never was, but Stiles can’t help but think on his mother’s words and deflate. His anger dissipating into resignation. Because truly, it’s not like he doesn’t love his brother, he just doesn’t always like him very much. He feels like he’s disappointing his mother even thinking that though.

“Look, he’s just,” Stiles sighs, “he’s a really great guy and he doesn’t deserve to be jerked around.”

“Oh don’t worry little brother,” Miko smirks, “someone’s getting jerked all right.”

With that last shot leaving Stiles feeling incredibly nauseous and sorry for himself, Miko disappears back to his own room. Leaving Stiles only one option really, he has to warn Derek.

 

\------

 

Stiles and Derek actually have a fair few classes together this year, which is impressive because Stiles is in mostly AP classes. It’s usually kind of a sweet torture, being that close to him but so far away, unable to not notice him but determined not to stare like a creeper. Now, it’s actually pretty handy, considering he needs to get Derek alone to talk. The best time is last period, when they both have AP US History and Derek is always slow packing up so he can miss the rush on his way to basketball practice. 

So, naturally by the time the end of class is rolling around Stiles feels like he’s going to throw up in his mouth a little bit. He’s only ever had a few conversations with Derek over the years, and most of those were forced interactions brought on by group projects. This... this is very different. Still, he steels himself and approaches Derek as casually as he can.

“Uh, hey Derek,” he says awkwardly with a little hand wave and instantly wants to brain himself on the nearest desk. God, could he be any more of a dork.

“Hey,” Derek says with a smile, even if he mostly just sounds kind of confused.

“Okay, so listen, I know my brother asked you to the Winter Formal,” Stiles swallows a little heavily, “I just, I felt like I had to warn you, and just I’m really sorry about this but Miko doesn’t really like you like that. In fact I’m pretty sure despite what he says to the contrary that he’s actually straight. He’s always done this, since we were kids, he’d steal my toys because he thought they were better or whatever despite the fact that he didn’t actually like the same stuff I liked, or even when we had like identical stuff,” Stiles pauses for a second before realising what he said and rushing to backtrack. “Not that I’m comparing you to my childhood toys, because that’s just ridiculous. You’re clearly a person, and also not...mine. But...the uh, the idea behind it is the same I think. And I mean, I know you were probably really looking forward to going out with Miko, but I just felt like I should warn you that’s he not...ya know. Whatever.”

By the end of his extremely awkward and rambling speech Stiles knows he’s probably got blotchy splashes of red along his jaw and cheeks, because as mentioned before, he blushes unattractively. But Derek is looking at him with this unreadable expression on his face and it’s really starting to unnerve him. He wants to just turn around and exit the classroom and call this his good deed for the day done, but he feels like he should wait for Derek to respond, needs to make sure Derek understands.

“Okay, first of all,” Derek finally starts, “Yes, your brother did ask me to the dance, but I said no,” he says it kind of slowly, like he’s talking to a small child or an old person who’s hard of hearing. And Stiles knows he’s gaping a little bit, knows he probably looks ridiculous, with his mouth open and his eyes wide, but..

“But he told me,” he says a little breathlessly, “He told me you said- But, no, of course he did, because he lives to torture and piss me off.”

“And that’s secondly,” Derek says with narrowed eyes, focused on Stiles with such intensity that Stiles can’t help but squirm. “Why would it piss you off if I went to the dance with Miko?”

“That’s not- I mean it doesn’t...Look, that’s not important,” Stiles shakes his head, trying to clear the embarrassed fog from his brain, “I’ll try and make sure he leaves you alone from now on, okay?” 

And Stiles doesn’t wait for an answer, he just turns and starts to head towards the door, needing to get as much space between him and this conversation as possible.

“Stiles, wait,” and suddenly Derek’s there, in front of him, “Did you-? I mean, were you going to ask me? To the dance I mean,” and he looks kind of adorably embarrassed to be asking, almost like he’s nervous of the answer and Stiles can’t really wrap his brain around that. Assumes Derek must be trying to make sure Stiles knows it’s never gonna happen, wants to let him down easily. Still there’s part of his brain repeating _Derek Hale knows my name_ over and over like a pre-teen girl with her first crush.

“Honestly?” Stiles shrugs, tries to put out as much calm indifference as he can, “I probably wasn’t going to ask you. Public humiliation isn’t really my thing.”

“Public humiliation?” Derek asks with a frown.

“Yeah, I mean, you’ve met my brother right? There’s no way I’d be able to keep it a secret from him, he always finds out shit like that. So, of course he’d tell everyone that I made an idiot of myself in front of you and got rejected and then: public humiliation,” he shrugs again, more resigned this time, displaying his hands palm up like he’s showing Derek the aforementioned humiliation. “My brother kind of lives for stuff like that.”

“That’s...kind of messed up,” Derek frowned and Stiles could only shrug again helplessly. Maybe it was, but what ya gonna do? “And it wouldn’t have worked anyway. Because I would have said yes,” Derek throws out casually.

“What? No wait, what?”

“Miko asked me to the dance because he knows you like me right?” At Stiles’ slightly reluctant nod he continues, “Well, his plan failed because there’s something he doesn’t know,” at that Derek leant forward slightly, lowering his voice, “I like you too.”

Stiles wants to say something, wants to make sure he’s not dreaming, didn’t slip and fall into a blissful coma. Hey, maybe he accidentally overdosed on Adderall and now he’s having awesome hallucinations. But, no, this is actually happening.

“What.” is all he can get out.

“Stiles, do you want to go the the Winter Formal with me?” Derek asks with an amused smile but warmth, happiness in his eyes. Stiles nods dumbly for a minute before his mouth catches up.

“Yes, yeah, I mean, of course, yes,” he finally presses him mouth closed trying desperately not to embarrass himself further. Derek still looks amused, he’s still smiling.

“Okay then, here’s my number,” he quickly pulls a pen off the nearby teacher’s desk and scrawls on some scrap paper, “text me yeah?” And Stiles just nods wordlessly, watching Derek as he leaves the classroom.

 

\---------

 

The first thing Stiles does when he gets to the Jeep is to text Derek, a simple:

 _ **Hey, this is Stiles.**_

Now at least, Derek has his number and there’s slightly less pressure on Stiles as the only one with the means of communication. Also, he was kind of terrified he’d accidentally lose the number if he didn’t put it into his phone straight away. 

The next thing he does immediately after is text Scott:

_**Ohmygod. I’m going to the Winter Formal with DEREK HALE! How is this my life? What is happening?!** _

Scott obviously knew he was going to talk to Derek because Stiles had told him and Kira the whole story that day at school, but Scott had to get straight home because his mom told him he couldn’t go to the dance with Kira if he didn’t get his grades up so he’d been obsessively studying. This was something that couldn’t wait to be shared though.

He’s kind of riding the high all the way home and doesn’t even care anymore that Miko lied to him and is probably the worst brother on the face of the planet. Stiles is still the one who’s going to the dance with the guy he’s been crushing on since freshman year of high school. And honestly, who wouldn’t be in a fantastic mood after finding out that Derek Hale is into them. Oh god. Derek Hale _likes_ him. He’s back to feeling like such a pre-teen girl right now and he can’t even care.

He gets a text just as he’s collapsing onto his bed and pulling a pillow over his face to hide his idiotic grin. It’s from Scott.

_**wht hppnd? i wnt deets! :D** _

He quickly sits up and logs onto his computer, as expected Scott is signed into Skype so he quickly pulls up a video chat.

He then proceeds to give his best friend the complete blow-by-blow of what happened. Of course Scott is more than excited for him, but he’s also supremely pissed off at Miko.

“That’s not okay dude!” He almost yells, his face set in that indignant fury he gets when someone messes with someone he loves. 

“I know it’s not,” Stiles sighs. “It was a really shitty thing to do and yeah, I’m pissed, but it all worked out in the end right?”

“Yeah, but only because you’re such a good guy and Derek clearly has awesome taste,” Scott rolls his eyes. “Seriously you’ve got to stop letting Miko get away with this stuff.”

And the thing is, is that Scott’s not exactly wrong. A lifetime of putting up with Miko’s competitive and combative nature has made him resigned to it, but that doesn’t make it right or fair. Maybe it is time to do something about it, but Stiles refuses to stoop to his brother’s level. His mother wouldn’t of wanted that. Which is pretty much what he tells Scott.

“I’m not saying stoop to his level,” Scott shrugs, “but clearly refusing to play the game hasn’t worked out so well.”

Which, yeah, is true. But Stiles can’t beat Miko at his own game, can’t play on the same field even. Which leaves him at something of an impasse. 

He distracts himself from thinking about it by chatting with Scott while they work on school work. It’s usually the only way to make sure Scott actually does his homework and the easiest way to make Stiles stay on topic with his homework, it works out pretty well for both of them. 

Still, he wants to take advantage of Miko being at lacrosse practice, so when they take a break from homework about forty-five minutes in, Stiles brings the topic back.

“Do you think me going to the dance with Derek will be enough to make Miko back off for a bit?”

“I don’t know,” Scott muses thoughtfully. “It’s possible, but it could also make him act like more of a jerk to like...compensate?”

“Well that sounds fun,” Stiles deadpans.

Honestly even his worries aren’t enough to tamper his happiness at Derek asking him to the formal. Because Derek likes him. Derek Hale actually likes him. Half an hour after getting off Skype with Scott and he’s still grinning like an idiot. And that’s when a text comes through to his phone, followed less than a minute later with another one.

The first is from Derek:

_**wondering if you wanted to get something to eat before the dance? like a proper date** _

And Stiles needs a minute to calm himself down from the sheer amount of insane that his day has become. Because Derek Hale just asked him out on a date. He just needs a minute to compose himself, it’s fine. He tries to sound as calm and casual as possible as he writes out his reply.

_**Sure, sounds good to me. How about the diner on Sycamore? They have the best curly fries.** _

Then he quickly reads the other text; it’s from Miko.

_**heard from the guys that ur going to the dance w derek wtf?** _

Stiles stares at his phone for several long seconds wondering how on earth Miko could’ve possibly known that already. The most likely explanation is that Derek told someone and it got back to one of the guys on the lacrosse team, who obviously told Miko. Which means that the whole school will probably know before first period tomorrow. He’s not really sure how to feel about that. He decides not to bother texting Miko back, he really doesn’t want to hear anything his brother has to say on this particular subject.

Instead he texts back and forth with Derek for a bit as they arrange details for going to the diner and then the dance together. Derek insists on picking Stiles up, which okay he really doesn’t mind because he’s seen Derek’s car okay? Going to the formal in Derek’s Camaro is not a concession at all. Now all Stiles has to do is get through the next two days at school.

 

\----------

 

Miko won’t be put off forever, he knew that even while he ignored the three further text messages he got. Still, he couldn’t help but sag with resignation when his brother did come home. Miko also has no problem interrupting Stiles where he’s doing homework at the kitchen table while the casserole is in the oven.

“What the fuck Stiles?”

“Hey Miko, my day was great thanks for asking, how was yours?” Stiles retorts with a sarcastic smile.

“Tell me it isn’t true,” is all Miko says in response.

“I would, but out of the two of us only one is a liar,” Stiles twists his mouth up in false innocence, “Hint: It isn’t me.”

Miko gapes at him for several long seconds and Stiles has a moment to worry he went too far. Yeah, he can be a sarcastic little shit, but he isn’t usually so caustic and confrontational with his own brother. The brief flare of almost-guilt doesn’t last very long though, not with the recent memory of Miko’s harsh lie bitter on his tongue, adding to years of similar incidents. Stiles is just sick of taking it now, tired of making excuses for his brother’s shitty behaviour.

The shocked look turns quickly to anger, Miko’s face twisting with something that looks sickeningly like hatred. It rocks Stiles to his core, to see such a venomous look directed at him by his own brother, his family.

“I know what you’re doing Stiles, and it isn’t going to work,” he spits before storming out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room. 

Stiles spares a minute to wonder what it is exactly that Miko thinks he’s doing, but ultimately decides that it doesn’t really matter and goes back to working on his math problem set until the timer goes off. It’s not too difficult, putting Miko and the whole drama out of his head, or maybe it’s more accurate to say he doesn’t devote too much of his mind to it. It’s almost impossible for him to put something completely out of his head, it’s just not how his brain works.

Still, he doesn’t consciously think about it again until he’s once again in his father’s office, delivering dinner after stopping to chat to his favourite deputies.

“Miko needs therapy,” is what comes out of his mouth. His father gives him a very unimpressed look. “That wasn’t actually me being a dick, I think he might genuinely benefit from talking to someone.”

“Why do you say that?” The look his dad gives him then is more cautiously and reluctantly curious. Obviously he heard the sincerity in Stiles’ voice.

“You know he’s always been weird with me,” he shrugs, “well it’s getting out of hand, I think. Everything I do, he has to do better; everything I want, he suddenly wants too. He asked the guy I like to the Winter Formal, and then told me the guy said yes but admitted that he’d only asked because I was interested in him. So obviously I had to say something to Der-the guy,” Stiles corrects with a slight flush colouring his cheeks. It causes a minor pause in his almost-rant of an explanation, but he quickly continues. “The guy then informs me that actually he said no to Miko when he asked and that Miko had lied to me about it.”

Stiles can see the beginning of concern on his dad’s face and it sends something like relief through him, he needs his dad to see how messed up this is getting.

“I was fine putting up with Miko’s passive aggressive whatever, but dad, I really, really like this guy and he asked me to the dance and I said yes. But when Miko found out, he looked so… the way he looked at me? It was like he honest to god hated me, like he _despises_ me. I’m actually worried about what he’s going to do now.”

There’s a silence that follows his confession, it’s pained and heavy and Stiles feels the guilt come back with a vengeance. It makes Stiles feels like he’s betrayed his brother somehow, like saying the words out loud makes him the one in the wrong. It also makes him miss his mother savagely, because she’d know what to do, what to say. He thinks his dad’s probably thinking exactly the same thing, especially judging by the look on his face.

It takes a couple of minutes before the worried-confused-pained look on his dad’s face passes and turns sly and teasing instead.

“So, this guy you’re going to Winter Formal with, wouldn’t happen to be Derek Hale now would it?” Stiles immediately flushes bright red, and his dad laughs warmly. “Well, if he’s anything like his mother I’m sure he’s a lovely kid,” and Stiles had actually not thought about the fact that his father would know Talia Hale from Town Council meetings. It makes the whole thing feel about a thousand times more embarrassing.

“Yeah, he’s, uh, he’s a good one,” Stiles tries, silently cursing his unattractive blushing habit for making everything worse. He coughs self-consciously, “He’s picking me up at six on Saturday and we’re gonna get something to eat before the dance.”

His dad only smiles and reminds him he’ll need a tux for the dance and shit Stiles totally hadn’t thought of that. As soon as he’s in the jeep he calls the only person he can think of.

“Kira, what are you doing tomorrow after school?”

 

\---------

 

The next day at school is somehow both better and worse than he thought it would be. There are more than a few students whispering and pointing as he walks past and Miko’s friends send him harsh glares. Stiles has a feeling that whatever Miko told them wasn’t actually the truth, just call it a wild hunch. He does wonder whether he told them that Derek had said yes to him when he asked, and if he did what he was planning to do when Derek didn’t show up at the dance with him. However, knowing Miko he was probably planning to spin it to his advantage somehow. 

But when he sees Derek he gets a soft, sweet smile that makes his stomach do that _schwoop_ thing that sometimes happened around Derek. And in the classes they had together Derek moved to sit next to him and they actually talked. Mostly small talk before class, but it was enough to make Stiles smile like an idiot. 

Which was nothing compared to when Derek walked him to his locker before lunch and stood talking to him about music for nearly five minutes before they went their separate ways for lunch. Stiles was pretty sure he hadn’t smiled this much maybe ever, it was amazing and crazy and brilliant and he never wanted it to end.

It did end though, obviously, but then he was at the mall with Kira and feeling out of his depth and glad for Kira’s presence beside him.

“You’re lucky you have me you know,” she tosses out with a fond smile as she walks through the store picking up a few different things and handing them to Stiles. 

“I know,” he laughs a little, juggling the items in his hands. 

By the time Kira seems satisfied he has four shirts, two jackets and two pairs of pants along with a few different ties. She makes him try on everything in a few different combinations and it doesn’t take long for him to get overheated and bored and a little frustrated. He has to admit that it’s worth it though, when Kira finally gives an approving nod and he looks over himself in the mirror. He’s wearing the wine red shirt with a slim fitting light grey jacket and pants with a black skinny tie. He has to admit he looks pretty good.

“You might actually be a miracle worker,” he says offhandedly to Kira just to watch her laugh.

“That’s all you Stiles,” she says fondly, “Derek isn’t going to know what hit him.”

They decide to grab some food from the food court and just hang out for a while. They don’t usually hang out just the two of them, mostly because Scott is both an attentive boyfriend and an awesome best friend, so he’s pretty much always with them when they hang out.

“I don’t even think Scott realises that Melissa was always going to let him go to the dance,” Stiles laughs, “I mean, yeah his grades did need some work and this was the kick he needed, but she wouldn’t have stopped him from going for real.”

“It’s kind of romantic how hard he’s trying though,” Kira smiles with laughter in her eyes, “I’m definitely impressed.”

“Yeah well, that’s because my best friend is a total sweetheart and a giant sap, but we love him,” they both laugh and it feels really good.

With all the tension over the past week it’s nice to just be relaxed and as carefree as he can get. He knows there’s probably going to be more drama if his brother has anything to say about it, and the fact that he’s going on a date with Derek Hale is adding to the tension and anxiety, but for right now it’s good to just laugh and joke around with Kira.

When he gets home from the mall that night it’s to find out that his dad has grounded Miko, meaning that Miko isn’t even going to the dance. He’s a little surprised when all he gets is a harsh glare and a slammed bedroom door when he gets back, but he’s not going to poke the bear so to speak, so he leaves it.

He gets a little lost in his thoughts wondering if it’s always going to be like this, if he’ll be in his thirties and not speaking to his twin brother at all. The thought makes his chest hurt a little, as much as Miko pisses him off they’re still twins, he still loves the idiot. He just kinda wishes Miko would make it a bit easier is all.

He resolutely stops thinking about it because it isn’t going to help, all it’s going to do is make him all melancholy and irritable. Instead he goes through some of the college brochures he has, it’s mostly for form’s sake, he knows in a year he’ll be applying early admission to Stanford. He also knows that if he can keep his perfect grades and extra credit projects up he’ll have a good chance of getting in. It’s been the plan for a while, pretty much since he was a freshman, and now he’s a junior he’s just even more determined to make it happen.

Thinking about his future at Stanford is a nice distraction from the tension in the house as he plugs his headphones in and listens to music while working on school work.

God, high school drama is exhausting. Family drama is even worse honestly, but that isn’t going to be over when he graduates unfortunately. 

 

\---------

 

Stiles wakes up on Saturday morning already feeling on edge and tense, but it’s not an awful feeling, more like the thrum of anticipation under his skin. Still, it makes it very hard for him to focus on anything and he knows he has over ten hours to kill before Derek’s going to be picking him up and getting ready isn’t going to take up enough time. He gets like this sometimes, when even his medication isn’t enough to help settle him, so he pulls on some sweats and his running shoes and leaves the house.

It’s easier to focus when he’s pushing his body, feeling the soft burn of his muscles and regulating his breathing. The steady beat of his feet on the pavement creating a rhythm he can get lost in. And it helps. Enough that when he gets home nearly two hours later his mind is settled and after breakfast and a shower, he can lose himself in an extra credit research project for a few more hours.

Still, when he notices the time and figures he can start getting ready the tension starts creeping back. Sure it’s more excitement and anxious apprehension than anything else, but it still leaves him feeling edgy and woefully unprepared for the evening ahead.

Pulling on his suit and trying to tame his hair into something presentable doesn’t much help all things considered, but it feels close enough to donning armour for battle that he snorts a laugh at how melodramatic his thoughts are turning. Which at least serves to break some of the tension he feels, at least enough so that when Derek knocks on his front door he can open it with only a slightly nervous smile. At least he didn’t stand there and hyperventilate for five minutes first, he’s classing this as a win.

“Hey,” he greets, taking in Derek standing there on his porch. “You clean up pretty good Hale.”

It’s true, Derek is looking particularly mouthwatering tonight, in a simple black suit with a black shirt and silver tie. It’s simple but it still makes him look like he’s stepped out of the pages of GQ or something, it’s a little ridiculous. But also hot, totally hot.

“Not looking too bad yourself Stilinski,” Derek’s smirking but Stiles feels pretty good about the way Derek’s blatantly checking him out. He doesn’t seem disappointed at any rate.

“Lead me to my chariot then,” Stiles turns to shut the door and could actually smack himself. Why did he think that was the right thing to say there? What is his mouth doing without his permission?

Luckily for him Derek just laughs in what could almost be described as something akin to a fond tone. It’s kind of blowing Stiles’ mind and only partly because Derek just has a really nice laugh okay.

Once they’re in Derek’s car it feels like it should almost be awkward, but it actually isn’t. The music is playing quietly but Stiles recognises the song as being by a band they’d spoken about the other day. 

“Is this your favourite song of theirs?” It at least seems like a good conversation topic to start off with.

“Hmm,” Derek hums thoughtfully, “I wouldn’t say it was my favourite, but I’m not sure I actually dislike any of their songs.”

“I dunno, there were a few songs on their second album that I didn’t really get into,” Stiles shrugs a little, “Though I’m not sure I’d go so far as to say I disliked them exactly, just a little underwhelmed.”

They continue to chat idly about music until they get to the diner. He can’t help but think that it’s surprisingly easy to talk to Derek, not that he necessarily thought it would be difficult or awkward, but he hadn’t expected them to have so much in common. Hadn’t anticipated the flirty banter mixed with interesting conversation that felt so weirdly natural. Not that he was complaining, not at all, it was amazing and more than he’d hoped for.

At the diner the conversation turns more serious as they wait for their food to arrive. Stiles probably should’ve seen this particular conversational topic coming, but he’d mostly put it out of his head for the night.

“So I have to ask about the Miko thing,” Derek finally says. It kind of sounds like he’s been working up to saying it, but Stiles isn’t actually sure why that might be.

“Ask what exactly?”

“Well I mean, I have four siblings and none of them are my twin but I know they wouldn’t ever do something to purposefully hurt me like that,” Derek’s expression is mostly confusion and a kind of soft sympathy, it makes it easier to talk to him about it.

“When we were born, I was really small and weak. It happens sometimes with twins, one twin taking up more space or consuming more food and so the other one doesn’t develop as well or whatever,” Stiles explains with a light shrug, “So I was pretty weak and sick as a baby for a while, until I caught up I guess. But it made my parents always a little bit more worried about me, because they looked at me and saw the tiny little baby that could barely breathe on its own when it was born.”

There’s a pause then when their food arrives, it gives Stiles the excuse to focus on his burger and fries for a minute before continuing to speak. Derek seems happy enough to give him the time, tucking in to his own burger.

“My mom used to say that Miko was just jealous and thought our parents loved me more or something, and that’s why he’d always pick on me or whatever. I suppose she thought he’d grow out of it with time, but I guess he never did. He’s still a jerk,” he laughs a little at that, “He’s my brother and I love him, but he’s also a massive douche most of the time.”

“I’ve never heard you talk about your mom before,” Derek says quietly, and there’s a softness in his beautiful green eyes that makes Stiles’ heart ache just a little bit.

“Oh yeah, my mom was amazing,” he smiles brightly, “She was so beautiful and kind and funny. The best person I’ve ever known. Most people don’t like bringing it up, thinking that I won’t want to talk about her or not wanting to make me sad or whatever. Which is fair enough, my dad doesn’t really like talking about it, but it’s not like I’m not thinking about her and she deserves to be talked about, remembered.”

There’s a gentle moment of silence, but it’s not as sad as could be, it’s filled more with fond memories and quiet understanding. It only takes Stiles a minute to remember that this is their first date and much too soon to bring out the dead mom baggage. He feels himself blush and can’t help but duck his head and start biting nervously as his fries.

Stiles considers that he’s probably never felt quite so much like a teenager than he does right now, or today in general really. Nervous about his first date, being awkward around the guy he likes, going to a freaking school dance, it’s all very high school and normal. He actually appreciates the total cliché of it all. At one point he had vaguely worried he’d always be the weird, intense kid whose mom had died and got panic attacks and freaked out, and while part of him was that kid it was nice to know that wasn’t all he was.

 

\---------

 

They were finally at the dance and it felt like Stiles was in the middle of some cheesy high school movie, and he loved it. He was standing at the edge of the dance floor while Derek was getting them drinks, he could see Scott and Kira dancing (much too slow and close to really fit with the music but looking like they didn’t care at all).

Stiles was glad he’d gone to dinner with Derek before coming to the dance, he felt more relaxed and confident after their successful date. Secure in the knowledge that Derek really did want to be here with him, that there was no mistake, no backing out at the last second. It wasn’t necessarily that Stiles had been thinking that, but there had been some subconscious fear of vague and unknown terrible things happening. He’s a teenager, it’s practically in his job description to be melodramatic and anxious.

But they’d been here for over half an hour already and had danced a bit and laughed and it had been nice. He wasn’t so worried about saying or doing the wrong thing anymore, or at least not to the degree he had been worried earlier. Of course the moment that thought has crossed his mind everything has to get weird and uncomfortable. And of course his discomfort comes in the form of one Lydia Martin.

“I’m surprised you had the balls to show up,” she’s somehow looking down her nose at him despite being 5’3” in heels.

“What is it that Miko is saying I did exactly?” he counters cooly.

“Everyone knows you went behind his back and spouted some lies at Derek to get him to drop Miko and go to the dance with you instead,” the ice practically dripping from her tone, “You can’t deny it.”

“Yes I can,” Stiles huffs, more than a little frustrated, “Miko asked Derek, but Derek said no. Miko then lied to me about it, claiming that Derek said yes but that he was only going with him because I like him, so obviously I went to warn Derek and Derek told me the truth, and then he asked me to the formal. And if you don’t believe me, you can ask Derek yourself.”

“I think I will,” her tone is still superior, but there’s something else in her eyes, closer to doubt. She stalks off towards the refreshments, clearly heading for Derek.

Part of Stiles wants to try and rush after her, not wanting this whole thing to ruin the night, but still he knows its best if he stays out of that conversation. Obviously Derek will confirm what happened and after that it’s not really any of his concern, that’s between Miko and his friends. All Stiles wants to do is put the whole drama behind him, because it’s only going to lead to more hurt feelings and the cycle of drama will continue. Stiles really isn’t a fan of high school drama.

When Derek comes back over -empty handed and looking like he just had a close encounter with the whirlwind that is Lydia- Stiles makes the executive decision that Miko will not be mentioned again tonight. Tonight is about him, and Derek, and him and Derek. So he pulls Derek out on to the dance floor with a playful, “Come and dance with me Hale.”

And they do dance, pretty much for the rest of the night. Moving around the floor for the faster songs, but mostly using it as an excuse to be as close together as possible. Stiles with his hands looped around Derek’s neck, while Derek’s own hands hold onto Stiles’ waist. It’s amazing and comfortable and everything Stiles thought it would be, hoped it would be.

And at the end of the night when Derek drops him off at home with a lingering kiss on the porch, Stiles finally lets himself believe that he might actually get to have this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write an alternate take on the Stilinski Twins thing and also some high school schmoop and this is what came out? Anyway, let me know what you think :D
> 
> EDIT: I will say that I left the conflict with Miko mostly unresolved semi-purposefully. Sibling relationships are hard and ongoing and it's obvious that these two are gonna be having issues even when they're older even if this one thing gets dealt with. I didn't want to do a really fake 'happy ending' where it's all resolved and they're suddenly best friends. Though a lot of you do seem to want some kind of continuation/resolution, so maybe I could do like a short epilogue?
> 
> Further EDIT: There is now an epilogue.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short little epilogue to tie up some of the loose ends I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone seemed to want something to wrap things up a bit neater.
> 
> I will say the kind of open-ended nature of the story was somewhat intentional, because there are a lot of things that can't really be resolved in a way that will be satisfactory to a reader and I wanted this to be as true-to-life as possible. But I also get the need to see some sort of resolution to certain things. 
> 
> While this isn't necessarily a resolution, hopefully it'll be enough to give you guys a proper ending? Lemme know :)

Stiles wasn’t sure how he was feeling as he packed the last of his things up, ready to leave for college. He was excited obviously, he was finally leaving for Stanford, this was his dream. That didn’t stop it being scary and daunting, moving away from home for the first time, being more than an hour away from his dad. 

Derek had gotten in to San Jose State on a basketball scholarship, so they’d be close, which was a really nice added bonus. They’d had a long talk about it, and they were both willing to make a long distance relationship work if they had to, because they both knew that going to a certain school just for your relationship wasn’t always the best idea. But in the end they’d both gotten in to good schools and they wouldn’t have to be too far apart to make it work. It was the best outcome really. 

Things had definitely changed in the last year or so, more than Stiles thought was really possible at this stage. It wasn’t even so much the big changes, as all the small stuff that just added up. Miko had taken to ignoring him more than taunting him since starting therapy, but Stiles suspected he just needed the time and distance to help get over whatever it is that he needed to get over. And then as soon as graduation was over he’d run off to LA, saying he needed to take the year out to sort some stuff out on his own. But Stiles was feeling more optimistic now, he was pretty sure that it would just be a year, and then things would be able to start healing properly. He knew that sometimes when a bone healed wrong it had to be rebroken before it could be set properly, this felt a lot like that. 

Scott was dead set on becoming a vet, his path all set out in front of him, while Kira had decided that school wasn’t for her and had decided to start working, with a view to maybe opening her own martial arts gym one day. It was strange that the people in his life all knew what they wanted, to a certain extent at least, Derek still had no idea what he wanted to do when he was done with school or what his major would be, but Stiles had reminded him many times that he still had time left to figure it out.

The whole process of packing up his things to take to college and saying goodbye to his childhood room made the whole thing feel like an ending, but he knew it was really a beginning, and it felt like a really good beginning.

Stiles knew that this is what moving forward and growing up looked like, but it actually felt better than he expected. Of course there was some anxiety, some sorrow at leaving behind his ‘childhood’, but he also recognised that he hadn’t really been a kid for a long time. Now it was simply time to grow into himself and finally start living his life. It was exhilarating and terrifying and amazing, and as he was picking up his boxes to take them out to the jeep he couldn’t help but feel so, so glad that he’d get to do it with Derek by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Honest feedback is always appreciated and as always you can find me over on [tumblr](http://almostsilent.tumblr.com/)


End file.
